


Mysme Headcon Collection

by Daskleine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Dog - Freeform, Ferret, Headcons, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Parrot, Pets, RFA, Rats, bunny - Freeform, chinchilla, collection, no gender, rabbit - Freeform, tags will be added along the journey, unisex mc, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: Here I want to import and collect my Headcons from Tumblr =3





	Mysme Headcon Collection

1.)RFA+Saeran reacting to visiting MC’s Pet(s) for the first time.

Saeran (Chinchilla)  
He is literally a nervous (but also curious) mess  
He would ask you so many questions (What's a chinchilla? What do they eat? Since when have you had them? etc etc)  
He’s fidgeting a lot when he enters your flat  
When Saeran sees the big cage his eyes will get soooooooooooooo Big (adorable!!!!)  
Saeran will sneak to the cage like a cat (Imagine him with cat ears- DO IT)  
"Names?" What? "What are their names?"  
Oh… The dark one is Lucy and the light grey is Maze  
He would be so quiet observing them  
When you open the cage to get one out he literally scoots backwards  
Wanna hold her?  
OOOOH shit what have you done  
He shakes his head so violently and presses his back to the wall  
Poor baby is too afraid he would hurt the tiny creature  
It takes at least 3 more days until you can coax him to hold one  
"But only if you hold her with me!" How??? "Just don't let go!!!!" Alright alright….  
He would sit on the floor with a blanket over his lap (I am too bony, she should at least have it nice)  
He mutters tiny prayers under his breath when you approach him with one of your girls  
As you kneel beside him, you place the animal in his lap  
No hunny, I won't let go  
Saeran is still so afraid  
You end up guiding his shaking hand  
When he touches the chinchilla, his jaw drops  
"S-soft," you had almost missed that whisper  
He is literally melting, OK???  
From this point petting and holding the chinchillas are his favorite coping skill  
like, Anxiety? Chinchillas!  
Lonely? Chinchillas!

 

707 (Rats)  
Oh boy he is so excited  
like, literally, he will jump up and down  
SOOO EXCITED!!!  
When you open the door to your flat, he sprints past you and searches for the cage  
"Where are our children???"  
Uh what?  
You guide him to the big ass cage where tiny eyes curiously watch him  
Seven would squeal and turn into his heart eye emoji  
You open the cage and the rats would crawl all over you, you would hand him the rats one by one  
This is Belle- "She is so beautiful!!!"  
That is Sushi- "She looks so squishy!" She is just fat… "Don't listen to that mean old lady you are perfect"- SEVEN??????????  
That is Rikku- "Final Fantasy?" (Dirty grin...just shut up boy)  
He sits on the floor with your pets in his jacket pockets  
Congrats! You made him a daddy! He will never leave your place. Nope. Not gonna happen!

 

Jumin (Cat)  
The second he enters your apartment, your cat hides under the sofa  
oh god please no  
Hahaha, I'm sorry, she is just shy (get back here you lil…)  
Jumin claims to be a “Catwhisperer”. "I’ve got this, don't worry MC"  
He kneels down and clicks his tongue  
(OMG HOW CUTE????)  
You hand him several treats (You bet he brought his own…)  
Even her favorite toy won't get her out from down there  
When you are about to drag the damn kitty from under the couch, she finally comes out  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY  
to run away and jump on the closet…..  
"Did she just hiss at me?"  
Oh my, I'm so sorry Jumin, she has never done that before, I swear...  
"She is quite stubborn, just like her owner," he smiles  
(Your cat would totally come jump on his lap when you two watch a movie or something like this…)

 

Jaehee (Poodle)  
"AN ANIMAL???? THAT WON'T leave FUR EVERYWHERE??????????"  
The little bean won her heart at first try  
"It has such good manners, MC"  
(You trained your dog to give his paw when meeting ppl)  
She would be all over it  
brushing and styling it  
You bet your ass that she buys new stuff for him  
Proud Mommy Jaehee walks through the park  
she would always have a photo of the little bean with her (maybe even in her office along with yours♥

 

Zen (Rabbit/Ferret...sorry I couldn't decide)  
Please don't be allergic Please don't be allergic Please don't be allergic Please don't be allergic Please don't be allergic Please don't be allergic Please don't be allergic  
Right now you really WISH you had something without fur  
Like a gecko or a chameleon  
ANYTHING WITHOUT FUR  
"So MC, what do you wanted to show me?"  
You get quite red and fidget around a lot  
Well, uhm. I want you to meet my...best friend?  
Zen tilts his head in question as you open the living room door, and he witnesses a big cage  
How would you explain the name of your animal?  
Co-Come over, it won't bite (at least I hope so…)  
You open the cage and a white fur ball jumps on your lap  
ZEN IS SO READY TO SNEEZE  
but...nothing happens  
When he takes a closer look, he sees a white tiny rabbit/ferret with bright red eyes  
"Wow, haha. We have the same eye color. What is it's name?"  
W-what?  
"I want to know the name of this little cutie"  
You get bright red  
Zen sits down beside you and reach out to pet the little bean  
Zen…  
"Yeah?"  
No I mean...his name. It's Zen.  
His jaw drops through the ground omfg  
I CAN EXPLAIN!!!! IT JUST LOOKS LIKE YOU!!! i got it shortly after I watched your first performance..  
He would laugh and hug you so tight ♥ /> "AWW. My little Fan."  
He would tease you so much  
but srsly he is proud  
and secretly couldn't be happier

 

Yoosung (Parrot)  
He would be like =OOOOOOOOOOOO  
He would totally rant about it  
"Oh god MC. It looks so beautiful and exotic. How old is it? What's it name? Can it speak? Would it bite me? I want to pet it soooooooo bad!!!"  
You would need a looooot of time to get him calm  
Baby, you will scare him like this  
Turns out, Your lil Birdie loves Yoosung  
As soon as you open the cage, the bird would fly on Yoosungs shoulder and nibble at his ear  
you go from AAAAW he likes you to It's been three hours….  
Just imagine your adorable boyfriend with a tiny bird on his shoulder. IMAGINE IT! They would be so lovey dovey to each other ;-;  
Don’t even think about putting the bird back in the cage, he won't leave Yoosung  
U end up packing everything and let your pet move in with him  
:T well at least the new couple is happy  
And you bet your ass, when Yoosung is raging while gaming, the bird will hear eeeeeeverything  
he soon will greet you with some….amazing vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> requests are welcome =3


End file.
